Exile from Argus
Once there was a planet known as Argus, were a peace loving race with a strong curiosity for knowledge. They were ruled by three, Kil'Jaeden, Archimonde and Velen. A being known as Sargeras promised them unimaginable power and knowledge. The eredar were divided by the rulers Archmonde and Kil'Jaden supporting Sargares' cause and Velen and his followers against supporting Sargeras. Velen merely escapes with his followers, guided by K'ure, angering Kil'Jaeden in the process. Kil'Jaden promised Archimonde that he will hunt Velen, even if it took a thousand years. Background The eredar were a peace loving race, curious in the ways of world and had a hunger for knowledge. Then a person, ofwhich world no one could tell, the one known as Sargeras promised them power and knowledge and different planets with its civilizations. The eredar were ruled by three, Kil'Jaeden, Archimonde and Velen. The Promise They sat together, the wise eredar to discuss about the powers and promises made by this magnificent yet mysterious Sargeras. They spoke through mind link so that no one could hear them speaking. The first among them said they should accept the stranger’s proposal, the second said that no one could lie about the promises made by this Sargeras. The third Velen was silent, he for no reason at all suspected and felt something wrong about this entity. All three of them were close friends. Velen was particularly close to Kil’Jaeden, who was decisive among the three and that Kil’Jaeden had agreed to accept Sargeras’ proposal, stressed Velen, because Kil’Jaeden’s opinion mattered to him more than Archimonde. Velen thought about the image showed to them by Sargeras. They saw infinite worlds to conquer and more importantly explore and gain knowledge. The Eredar were curious about the knowledge the worlds contained. But only they needed to pledge their support to Sargeras. Archimonde mocked Velen for being the cautious one as he always was. Velen contradicted that his cautiousness had saved them many times. They both knew that their choices were made, Archimonde would support Sargeras, while Velen would refuse. Velen felt a dilemma and encouraged himself that he made the right decision. Those three always worked together and worked well, bringing peace, harmony and prosperity for their people. Their personalities would balance each other, bringing about the right decision. He knew that Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden would always think of their people first than themselves. Always they had come to a solution, except for now. The promises that Sargeras made, the gifts that world never saw before, and make them better, Velen seemed unconvinced and suspected Sargeras. The Vision Velen went to the temple, as often he went when he was disturbed and needed peace. Others were also there, circling the great ata’mal crystal. The ata’mal crystal was so ancient that not even the eredar knew of its origins. Legends tell that the ata’mal crystal was bestowed upon them long ago to provide them with mental abilities and knowledge for the eredar. And that was exactly why Velen had come to the temple. He needed the visions of the great ata’mal crystal to help him to decide if he should support Sargeras or not. Velen moved forward and touched the crystal. In an instant he was calm, feeling the warmth of the crystal, he liked it. Velen closed his eyes and then saw only what Sargeras had promised. They conquered worlds, people cheered for them with undying loyalty, cities laid shining in their honour. Technology that Velen had never seen was now shown to him, tomes containing ancient knowledge was available for him. Happiness took hold of him. In his vision he looked at Kil’Jaeden and smiled, while Archimonde put a hand across his shoulder and then he looked at himself and let out a cry. His body was transformed into gargantuan size, twisted and distorted, he looked like diseased. Light radiated from him, but not pure light, it was green light. Velen looked away for the promise of peace and prosperity promised by Sargeras but saw only mutilated corpses. Then his gaze shifted towards his friends who also had bodies like him, transformed into something unnatural. This was what Sargeras had promised, he realized. They would be transformed, true, into something horrible. If they would give their support to Sargeras, this was the fate that awaited not only them, but also countless worlds that these legions would consume. The vision vanished and Velen was back at the temple near ata’mal crystal. He was on his knees by now, covered with sweat. If they pledged their support to Sargeras, they would forsake everything they held dear to themselves and betray everyone they vowed to protect. Velen asked if there was anything they could do to stop the prowess of the legion. He linked his mind with his dear friends and showed the vision that he had seen to them. He knew that they would feel the same way he felt and he felt hope rise in him. Archimonde rejected Velen’s vision as being an image of his mind. Velen looked at Kil’Jaeden for answers, because he was the wise and noble among them. Kil’Jaeden told Velen that what he saw was only what he thought and could not be verified. Velen was filled with sorrow, after seeing his two friends, had been defiled by Sargeras’ promises of power. Velen retracted his thoughts to himself. Kil’Jaeden place a hand on Velen’s shoulder and promised him that he won’t accept anyone’s proposal if it wasn’t good for their people. Velen nodded and sighed at Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden. Velen knew that once, Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden would have understood Sargeras’ false promises, but now they were corrupted by the lust for power by Sargeras. And if they realized that Velen did not support them, they would betray him. Velen had to take utter care to save his people from damnation. Velen nodded and Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde smiled and went over to make preparations for the great Sargeras. The Naaru Velen was helpless, he had vowed to protect his people, but most of them trusted Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde willingly. Only some of them truly trusted him and would do anything without a word if he told them to. Their world of Argus would be destroyed in a matter of days, they had to flee if they wanted to survive, but where should they, he asked a question. There was no place on Argus where they could hide from Sargeras. He gazed at the ata’mal crystal, suddenly it started glowing and a bright light started radiating from it, and a voice asked him to touch the light. He did as he was asked and he felt overpowered by the light, not the one he saw in vision, but the one which was pure. A voice told him that he was not alone. Then the light took form of a thing, filled with metallic runes, and having a soothing sound. The light spoke to him, and told him that what he saw in his visions was true, and that Sargeras’ wrath will rip everything apart that was good and holy beyond recovery. Velen asked them who they were. They introduced themselves as the Naaru, and the thing speaking with him was K’ure. He said that Argus was going to be destroyed, yet they could not stop it, because Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden had free will. But because Velen reached out to them and asked for their help, they will save him and all those who rejected the promises of power from Sargeras. Velen asked them what he should do. They replied that he should gather all the ones that Velen trusted on the highest peak on Argus and on the longest day of the year and told him that he should take the ata’mal crystal with him, because the Naaru had gifted them with the crystal and they would find them again with the ata’mal crystal and take them away, far away from Argus. Velen bowed before the being of light, K’ure and left the temple. The Escape Velen’s most trusted friend after Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde was Talgath. Talgath could gather the people Velen trusted, because the eyes of Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde would never leave Velen, so Talgath would go unnoticed. Velen showed Talgath the same vision that he had in the temple, of the horrors if they should support Sargeras. He told Talgath that they could flee if he cooperated with him. As the longest day of the year was nearing, Talgath assembled the people who Velen trusted. Velen magically escaped him and the others from the sight of Archimonde and Kil’Jaeden. Velen had stolen the ata’mal crystal from the temple and replace it with a false one and reached the tallest mountain of Argus. He saw that only hundred of his people were assembled. If he told anyone who would betray them, they were likely dead. They were all wondering how they would escape. Some of them including Talgath were yet to arrive. Restalaan encouraged Velen that they would arrive in time. Velen was stressed because they would soon be discovered by Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde. After some time, Talgath and the rest arrived at the foot of the mountain and waved at Velen. The ata’mal crystal sent a sudden surge through his body which warned him that Sargeras had started to create his demonic legion and all the eredar who trusted Kil’Jaeden and Archimonde were turned into the sick, monstrous beings that Velen had seen in his vision. If he did not hold the crystal he would not have seen them, they were disguised as normal eredar. He felt tainted energy radiating from Talgath himself. They were there, and discovered and soon they would be dead. He begged K’ure to help them. Talgath and the rest knew that their cover was blown and had started to climb the mountain to kill Velen and the rest. Velen knew that death was better than being a monster. Velen held the ata’mal crystal upwards to the sky and begged the Naaru to save them. Light cracked open from the sky, surrounding them in the seven colours of light, the ata’mal crystal that Velen was holding fractured. Velen felt pain rising in his hands and released the crystal. The ata’mal crystal was divided into seven parts, red, yellow, green, blue, orange, indigo and violet. The pieces fell surrounding the eredar creating a shield, a barrier of pure light protecting them from the monstrous eredar. Talgath raced towards Velen, but collided the barrier and was thrown backwards. From the sky, a star descended made of triangular crystals, and a voice whispered to him. The Naaru told Velen that they had arrived and that they should prepare to abandon the world. The Naaru requested Velen to collect the seven crystals, because he would need them in the future. Velen did as was requested and they all entered the structure. Velen heard the angry voices of the monsters, as they escaped them. Kil’Jaeden witnessing the entire event from distance, was fueling with anger because of Velen’s escape. He became scared as his master would be angry with Velen’s escape. Archimonde asked him what they should do. He answered that they would find them, even if it took him thousand years. Category:Origins